


My love

by Prongsfoot_cassidy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark, Love Poems, M/M, light - Freeform, tom riddle writing love poems, tomarry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:46:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28857558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prongsfoot_cassidy/pseuds/Prongsfoot_cassidy
Summary: Poem that I found that I think would describe tomarry’s relationship.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle, Harry Potter/Voldemort
Kudos: 45





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This poem is not mine, all right go to Eloise. On tic tok @eloisequaker.
> 
> The poem is from toms POV regarding Harry, it’s how Tom sees Harry.

I see the dark and you see the light.

I see the cup as half empty, but you see it as room for more.

I see lightning as destruction, you see it as a painting in the sky.

I see cuts and bruises, that come with traumatic memories. . . . .   
but you see battle scars, that prove me to be strong.

I have so little faith in myself, but you have all the more. . .   
  


I suppose that why when I look at you I see the light as well.

-Eloise 


	2. Beautiful mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A poem of tomarry in Harry’s POV of Tom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did one for Harry and thought it would be fun to find a poem for Harry’s way of seeing Tom.
> 
> Warning it’s short.

  
  


There is something bewildering about falling for a beautiful mind.

As if gripping onto his words, whilst an army of thousands ambushes my mind, 

is all I’ve left to save me from drowning.

-Eloise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All right go to @eloisequaker


	3. I love you...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another one in Tom POV.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tom wishes he could have Harry, but who is he to have such an amazing person?
> 
> NOT MY POEM

I love you.

  
  
I love you like Galileo loved the stars.

I need you like the earth needs water.

It’s Selfishly, Erotically, and unexceptionally.

But who am I to be so inconsiderate as to steal you away from the wonders of life?

-Eloise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All rights to @eloisequaker on TikTok .


	4. I hate him (no I don’t)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom talking to his death eaters about Harry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tom’s POV   
> Poetry from @I.w.poetry on TikTok

and I hate him

we are total opposites

he challenges me

In every way

he pushes me 

and shoved me

until I’m ready 

to scream

but if you even

look at him

for to long

you will be begging 

on your knees 

for my mercy

-in love with the enemy (L.V)


	5. Do you need me like I need you?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom writes Harry a letter after he leaves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From @l.w.poetry on TikTok

Dear Harry,

I went to the mountains today, the one I always wanted us to go to together.

I said I would teach you you to ski and you told me you didn’t think you would be any good.

But that was exactly the point,

Because then when It would be just the two of us at the top of the slope I would actually feel like you needed me.

I hope one day you learn how to ski.

\- T.M.R

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 👁👄👁


	6. Angels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short letter Tom sent to Harry :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From @theartofwords_ on TikTok

* * *

  
Dear Harry, 

They say the loveliest angels make the cruelest demons, and you my darling, you were so kind and beautiful before they dragged you to hell.

All my love Tom


End file.
